Visiting Torque
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Hammerstrike Torque Shark is standing outside of Iacon waiting on the rookie to show up. Hammerstrike trudges out of Iacon, glancing around before getting a glimpse of Shark. He walks over. "There was something you wanted to show me, Shark?" Shark looks over and nods, "Yeah, gonna show you where you can get repairs and a wash too." he states, "Just follow me." Hammerstrike inclines his head, although he finds it strange to be shown to aplace outside of Iacon for repairs. However, out of respect, he says nothing and agrees to follow. ---- Shark walks into the area where the cars wash and Torque's repair bay are joined up. "It's good to know where you can go for repairs if you are too far from Iacon." he explains to the mech following him. "Don't hurt to come here for a special wax job either if you know what I mean." Hammerstrike had been following silently behind Shark. Silently, as in not talking. He does not, however, move stealthily, as such a notion would be rediculous for a large metallic robot to accomplish. Even when Shark does speak, the mech's optics narrow and dim for a moment, and a flat "I see," resonates from his vocolizer. Seated outside the garage was Torque, on her lunch break which is evident by the energon cube in her hand. "Heya there, Shark! Who's your friend?" The femme grins, waving to the two as she stands. Despite being splotched with grease here and there, she was painted a faded, old-style yellow, like an old taxi, with some accents of plain silver here and there. Simple work colors. Shark waves to Torque, "Good cycle Torque. This here is Hammerstrike." he replies as the come close to her. "I see you changed your paint job again. I sort liked the other one you had." he notes with a little chuckle. Torque, being familiar with him, will probably notice a scar on his neck. Although Hammerstrike's posture had already been erect, he manages to straighten up even more without falling backwards like a felled tree when he sees Torque. He studies her at brief before nodding his head in greeting, but does not say anything. He just remains slightly behind Shark, perfectly still, and very quiet. Torque sets her cube beside her, giving Shark a hug though she'd pause to take a look at the scar on the neck. "Hmm.. And when were yah gonna tell me about this?" She raises a brow, but stays nice although she'd press slightly on the scar in playful reprimandation. Dull blue optics shift over to Hammerstrike finally and the femme grins, holding a hand out to shake, "Nice to meetcha, Hammerstrike. You new 'round here?" Shark returns the hug and uhms softly to that question. He grins a bit, "Well I figured it would be more interesting to see your reaction to it first. Got it from that beast femme chomping on my neck." he explains. Stepping back so she can approach the larger Hammerstrike. Upon seeing the offered hand, Hammerstrike immediately takes a hold of Torque's hand and squeezes it in a firm, assuring grip before shaking it. However, he is not entirely sure how semantic to get in responding to her question. To stall he just says "Pleasure to meet you," in a low rumbling voice. He then pauses, his expression, or lack thereof, unchanging. FInally, he decides on a vague answer, "I am new to the ranks." Torque is a little surprised at the firmness of his handshake, but she wholesomely welcomes it with a wide grin and a surprisingly equal grip. "Well then, hopefully you'll come visit my shop from time to time. Shark certainly does." She shoots the smaller mech a wry, playful smirk, clearly teasing him. "So, what brings you boys down here? Come to see the glorious sights of Cubicron?" Of course that last part was practically dripping with sarcasm. Shark chuckles a bit to the tease, "Actually showing Hammerstrike here where to go if he needs repairs and Iacon isn't close enough. I was thinking of showing him where Lifeline is too. Cover all the possibilities." Hammerstrike releases Torques hand. "There is little Glory in Cubicron," he intones, apparently missing the blatant sarcasm. Whether he was impressed, bothered, or had any opinion of her was yet to be seen as he continued to remain neutral in his expression and body language. However, it might be noted that he looks beyond Torque and Shark as they interact with each other, politely disengaging himself. However, he seems to be brought back to the conversation when Shark mentioned Lifeline. "Lifeline - the neutral who was allowed in Iacon to assist with repairs?" "Ah, so you know her already. Okay femme. Little cold, in my opinion." Torque shrugs softly, looking to Shark a moment, "You could always show him the bar too since it's right next to her clinic." Then she glances back at Hammerstrike, "Interesting place, El Sleazo. Bad people, good drinks. Very fun." Shark hms to Hammerstrike's comment, "Eh it is a bit unglorious." he agrees soberly, "But if you are in a pinch for repairs and you cannot get here or Iacon, that's your next option." he states to the mech, then a nod to the question, "Yes that's the femme. She comes over from time to time when one of our medics cannot handle all the repairs alone." he nods to Torque, "True I could." Hammerstrike stares at Torque long and hard, his optic diming for a moment. He then turns to look at Shark, and then finally shakes his head. "No. That will be quite alright. I do not drink, nor do I wish to assosciate with drunken fools." Torque smirks at Hammerstrike, "Aw, guess you wouldn't like bein' around me then." She looks to Shark, though her expression is a little appologetic, "I'd come with yah to Cubi, but the boss is runnin' me hard today. One of the scrubbers broke, so he's bein' super picky about how I fix it." She rolls her optics, not surprised at the ancient drone. Shark looks back to Hammerstrike, "All right, well then.. you know where Cubricon is and met Lifeline. All you have to do is find the shuttered building near the bar and that's where she has her repair bay." he states. He looks to Torque, then ohs softly, "Sorry to hear that Torque, was hoping we could get a drink or something." Hammerstrike inclines his head, his expression seeming grim despite him not really changing his expression much. "That remains to be seen," he says to Torque. "I should be on my way, and not be keeping anyone from their duties," Hammerstrike says. He turns resolutely and heads off. Torque's antennae twitch as Hammerstrike says adue and turns to leave, the femme blinking curiously as she watches him move off, "Erm.. Seeya, big guy." Once he's gone Torque turns on a heel to face Shark, a soft smile lighting her features. "Wish I could. Raincheck for next cycle?" She leans forward, arms wrapping around Shark's neck as she gives him a light kiss on the lips. It would've been a nice moment if the gutteral voice of her crotchety, old boss hadn't suddenly called out from the office part of the building, "Torque! Break's up! Back to work on those scrubbers!" The femme's antennae laid all the way back now as she groans softly in annoyance. "Ugh, I really wish he'd keel over.... But yeah, raincheck." She manages a smile, letting him go and backing up with giving a small wave and a wink before running off back to work. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Hammerstrike's Logs Category:Torque's Logs